


Monsters

by SilbelPomo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "Pov"Derek, Ambiguous Endding, Ambiguous History, Angst, Escape, Kidnapping, M/M, Metaphors, Monsters, Monsterstiles, Physical or mental history?, Real or Not?, The history is a metaphor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilbelPomo/pseuds/SilbelPomo
Summary: Despiertas sin saber dónde hasta que lo descubres y aunque tu cabeza lo entienda tú corazón corre como loco.Rodeado de oscuridad, vigilado, escudriñado por monstruos de oscuro corazón que lloran de espaldas, solos y que esperan.Están esperando para que puedas venir y jugar.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Despues de casi cuatro años fuera de AO3 y sobre todo fuera de este pairing, he vuelto. No se muy bien si a escribir o a leer pero definitivamente a dejarme ver más. Los que me conocian, que eran pocos la verdad, lo hacían como AlwineFredme. Al cambiar yo he decidido cambiar tambien mi user y nick pero en el fondo, deep down, sigo teniendo la esencia de antes.
> 
> RECOMIENDO FERVIENTEMENTE escuchar la cancion que se deja ver en la historia. ANGUS STONE - MONSTERS.
> 
> Sin mucho mas que decir, pero queriendo volver por la puerta grande, aquí os dejo un relato corto de esta pareja tan eclectica.

Cuando abres los ojos todo es una masa oscura que pasa a velocidad vertiginosa frente a ti. Destellos intensos te ciegan hasta sentir tus lagrimales derramarse.

Notas que te arrastran por encima de hojas y las altas columnas de madera terminan de confirmarte que estas en un bosque.

Así que ahora estas dentro, te han atrapado y ya no puedes escapar. Al menos no ahora.

Te dejas llevar pero las punzadas en tus sienes no acallan y el revoltijo de sensaciones en tu estomago te ponen inquieto.

No sabes que va a ocurrir pero eres consciente de que tus siguientes movimientos determinaran tu futuro.

**¿Sucumbir o Luchar?**

Entonces todo para y tu aguantas la respiración observando aquello que ha decidido someterte.

El aura irreal de su alrededor, ojos ambar que te miran fijamente y piel aceitunada llena de marcas y formas extrañas atrapa a cualquiera pero lo que de verdad capta tu atención es esa cornamenta que se entrelazan sobre su cabellera aleonada.

Es la viva imagen de **tu pesadilla** , de **tu mal interior**. Y decides que tu mente no lo podría haber creado mejor.

Te dice unas palabras en una lengua que te hace llorar y querer tapar tus oídos sangrantes. Entre todo reconoces tu nombre y no puedes evitar creer que ya estás perdido.

**_Derek_ **

Él… él se llega reír incluso.

_Porque en la oscuridad_

_Hay monstruos, lloran solos_

_**Están esperando** _

_Para que puedas venir y jugar_

 

Despiertas y percibes que tu “cuidador” no está cerca. Te sorprende que haya desaparecido así, dejándote solo en la pequeña cabaña hecha de hojas y ramas, pero tú no eres nadie para reprochar y desechar una oportunidad de remediar lo que te está pasando.

Tan rápido como tus articulaciones te lo permiten te arrastras lejos de ese lugar, procurando ser silencioso y sin dejar de mirar atrás.

De un momento a otro sientes la presión subir, las dudas aparecen.

Quizá quieren hacer **el juego más divertido**.

Puede que esto les calme.

Lo que es seguro es que **quieren comerte**.

No dejarán que sobrevivas. Porque tal y como tu abuela te cantaba ellos esperan a que te sientas débil y ahí es cuando salen, te arrastran para destruirte y que sucumbas bajo sus reglas. Tal y como quieren.

Él es tu mayor miedo, **tu monstruo** y lo único que quieres es que todo vuelva a ser normal.

Los recuerdos de una vida van desapareciendo y ya no sabes cuándo empezó todo aquello.

Y estás tan frágil…

Lo están consiguiendo y no quieres dejarte vencer pero volver a lo de antes es imposible. No quieres dañar a nadie más y aún te queda algo de razón. La solución es fácil sí que decides saltar y acabar todo.

Ellos no te tendrán.

Antes del fin ves la sonrisa satírica y psicótica de él.

Al parecer **ha conseguido lo que se proponía** y tú no lo habías visto.

Pero ya es tarde para cambiar. Ellos han ganado, **siempre ganan**.

_Porque eran monstruos de corazón_

_De corazón_

_Hay monstruos en sus corazones_

_Sus corazones_

_Para que puedas venir y jugar_

_Y jugar_


End file.
